


Horny Little Devils

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gay, Incest, M/M, Masterbation, Motel, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have been waiting for their father to come back for weeks, not being apart for more than 10 minutes a day has its drawbacks, that is until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny Little Devils

“Dean, when is dad coming back,” Sam said to his brother. Sam and Dean had been staying by themselves in a hotel in the middle of nowhere for almost a month, with only the occasional phone call from their father, saying that he would be coming back soon. Those calls had been coming for almost 3 weeks now.

“I don't know, Sammy,” Dean replied. His brother had been asking that question every single night for the last 2 weeks, and every night Dean would say the same thing back. 

Once again the two boys were sharing a motel room, which wasn't exactly ideal for a teenager like Dean. His urges made him want to do things, but because of his little brother he couldn't do them. He couldn't go out and bring someone home to deal with the urges and he couldn't help fix them himself, because of his sleeping little brother beside him. But it had been almost a month and he was so incredibly horny that he couldn't help himself. Dean lay shirtless and in tight boxers in the cheap motel sheets and he could feel his cock hardening inside his underwear. He could feel the bulge growing, yearning to be played with. He rubbed it with his hand, moving his entire body in pleasure. He let out a small, deep groan. Dean slid his hand into his underwear, rubbing his 7 inch cock. Dean felt amazing, groaning with each movement.

“Dean, what are you doing,” a voice said from the darkness and the light flicked on. It was Sam. Dean stopped rubbing himself.

“Don't worry about it, Sammy. You're too young to understand, its something older people do. Go back to sleep,” he said to Sam.

“No Dean, I want to try it,” Sam said to his older brother, getting out of his bed and walking to his brothers bed, lifting the sheet off his older brother.

“Sammy, don't,” said Dean but it was too late.  
“Wow, Dean,” Sam said in awe, “yours is really big.” Sam felt his cock come to life, hardening in his pajama pants. Sam pulled off his pants completely, revealing a 6 inch cock, hard as rock with small whispers of hair around it.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Dean said to him, looking at his little brothers cock. Dean knew that it was wrong to be doing this, and to be thinking about his brother in this way, but he couldn't help it. Sam lay down on the bed beside his brother.

“Teach me how to do it, Dean,” he said. Dean pulled off his underwear completely, and began stroking his cock.   
“Do it like this, Sammy,” he said, showing his brother. Sam touched his hard cock and began stroking up and down.  
“Like this, Dean?” he said. Dean looked at his brother stroking his cock and he was turned on.  
“That's good, Sam. How about we try something different?” he said to his little brother. Sam nodded. Dean reached over and grabbed his brothers hand and guided it to his cock, before putting his own hand on Sammy's.   
“Now do the same thing, Sammy,” Dean moaned at just the thought of it. They began stroking each other, groaning in unison at the pleasure of each other. Dean huge cock was massive in Sam's hand, barely able to grasp all the way around it.   
“Oh, Dean” Sam moaned, his brothers hand stroking his cut cock. Dean squirmed with pleasure at the touch of Sam, his thick cock throbbing and his body glistening with sweat in the motel light.

Dean came, his cum going everywhere. Dean yelled in pleasure and Sam smiled, knowing that he had pleasured his brother. Dean stopped stroking his brothers cock.  
“Now wasn't that fun?” he said breathlessly.


End file.
